Testing Carlisle's Patience
by Enelya Falcone
Summary: Esme goes out for a day of shopping leaving Carlisle with the kids. The kids unintentionally test their father's patience. Warning: Spanking of teen vampires in the last chapter.
1. The Beer Song

Title: The Beer Song

Author: Enelya

Series: 1- in the Testing Carlisle's Patience Series

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Summary: The Cullens kids unintentionally test Carlisle's patience.

Warning: Not sure yet if there will be spankings.

A/N: No I'm not going to bore you all with the entire song.

***************************

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall," Emmett sang loudly in his and Rosalie's room.

"Emmett shut up. That song is annoying. You can't even drink beer so why talk about drinking it," Rosalie growled at her bonded.

"Babe lighten up. It's just a song. 98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall," Emmett continued and then ducked as Rosalie threw something at him.

*********************

Carlisle was in his office reading a book when Emmett started singing. He looked up, shook his head and smiled slightly at the small argument that ensued. As the singing resumed he heard another voice join in. This was going to be an interesting day. He began to envy Esme who had gone out shopping.

*********************

"97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall," Jasper continued from his room.

"No, you are not going to sing that with him," Alice growled as she jumped off the bed to tackle Jasper.

Jasper caught her easily, laughed and began to dance her around the room as he continued to sing. "96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall."

*********************

A smile flickered across Carlisle's face as he heard the newest argument. At least no one had thrown anything this time. Well to be truthful it wasn't even an argument, Alice voiced her opinion and Jasper refused to fight and continued to sing. He waited for Edward to start singing even though there would be no arguments coming from his room. He didn't have to wait long.

*********************

"95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall," Edward sang softly from his room. He could hear Jasper and Emmett both still singing along and grimaced slightly at the screeching both the girls were doing. Why they hadn't gone shopping with Esme, was lost on him. He could poke around in their thoughts, but didn't feel like hearing the things they were most likely thinking about the three of them at the moment. "94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall," he continued much to the annoyance of his sisters.

"Edward! Don't encourage them!" Rosalie and Alice both shouted at him.

He just grinned as he lie on his couch and sang louder. "93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall." He winced slightly at the shriek that produced, but grinned as he heard Emmett and Jasper continue the song.

*********************

The shriek from the girls cause Carlisle to look up from his book. "Let's keep it down shall we?" he asked from his office knowing they would hear him. His response was complete silence for about five minutes. The singing began again, but with quieter arguing this time.

He chuckled to himself knowing it was the least he could ask for. He was able to ignore the singing and arguing for a while. A loud crash broke him out of his reverie. He put his book down and headed upstairs. He saw the shocked look on Edward's face at the end of the hall. Carlisle knew he hadn't been him anyway. He saw two faces peeking out of a closer doorway, both quite curious as to what was going on. Carlisle sighed as he saw Jasper and Alice, having figured it wasn't them neither. That left Rosalie and Emmett and his bet was on Rosalie.

Edward, Jasper and Alice edged down the hall towards Emmett and Rosalie's room as well. Edward watched to see if Carlisle was going to send them away, but so far so good.

Carlisle knew the others were curious as well and had no cause at the moment to send them away. He knocked on Emmett and Rosalie's door. "Are you two alright?" he asked and waited for an answer.

"Uhm…_we're_ fine," Emmett said with the door still shut.

"May I come in?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm not sure you'll like what you see," Emmett said his voice hesitant.

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at this and noticed Rosalie hadn't said a word the entire time. He opened the door and felt his other three children at his back. Four pairs of eyes widened at shock at the disaster that was Emmett and Rosalie's room.

Their large four poster bed was demolished and standing in the center of the demolished bed was Rosalie looking just as shocked as the others. Emmett wasn't sure what to say. He stood there, his head down slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Carlisle sighed heavily and shook his head. "Clean this up you two and then I would suggest going out and getting a new one before your mother gets home. She's going to be upset enough as it is when she sees the broken bits in the trash. Go on," Carlisle said calmly as he backed out of the room and ushered the others away as well. "Back to your rooms you three, and I would suggest you stop with the beer song. Apparently it annoys Rosalie," Carlisle said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jasper, Alice and Edward all chuckled softly at Carlisle's words and made their way back to their rooms, while listening to Emmett and Rosalie complain as they cleaned up their mess.


	2. The Song that Never Ends

Title: The Song that Never Ends

Author: Enelya

Series: 2- in the Testing Carlisle's Patience Series

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Summary: The Cullens kids unintentionally test Carlisle's patience.

Warning: Not sure yet if there will be spankings.

A/N: Sorry you're getting the whole song this time.

***************************

Carlisle settled in his office and picked up the book he'd been reading. Emmett and Rosalie were off to buy a new bed and the other three were upstairs being quiet for the moment. He heard the quiet talking of his children and started in on his book, figuring he'd have no more trouble.

***************************

Alice sat on her and Jaspers bed humming softly. Jasper quirked an eye at her as his lips twitched slightly. He knew what she was humming, and wondered if she knew exactly what she was humming. He smiled slightly as he watched her.

Edward could hear Alice from in his room and grinned. Now that Rosalie wasn't here he could sing again and Alice couldn't say anything because she started it. He started of soft a first. "This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friend," he began to sing.

"Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because," Alice belted out as she heard Edward start to sing. She looked up at her beloved and was surprised that he looked a little annoyed. "What's wrong Jazzy?" she asked tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"That song is wrong," Jasper replied his arms folded across his chest.

"Well I didn't like the beer song and you ignored me, so I think the same should go for you," she said as she stood up.

***************************

Carlisle shook his head the minute he heard Edward sing, but was surprised when Alice and not Jasper continued it. He smiled when he heard the conversation between Jasper and Alice. They weren't loud like Emmett and Rosalie, but it could get out of hand just as quickly. He debated on whether he should go up and stop them before anything got started. He decided to wait since Jasper and Alice weren't getting loud, yet.

***************************

Edward grinned when he heard Alice belt the rest of the song out and then chuckled to himself as he heard Jasper start to complain. This day just got better and better. He decided another round was called for. "This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because," Edward sang loudly, hoping Alice would continue.

Alice grinned as she heard Edward belt out the song in its entirety. "This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because," Alice sang as she stared at Jasper.

Jasper glowered at Alice. It was a stupid song and not as fun as the beer song. He knew she was just paying him back, but still he hated this song. "Alice please stop," Jasper asked quietly

"No I had to listen to seven verses of your stupid song so I think it's only fair that Edward and I get to sing our song seven times and we've only sung it three times. You have four more verses to listen to Jazzy," Alice said sweetly.

***************************

Carlisle felt a sudden wave of anger wash over him and knew it was time to go upstairs and calm things down. He headed upstairs and once again saw Edward standing at the end of the hall looking on curiously. He sighed and thought, "Not Again."

He felt Edward creep up behind him as he knocked on Alice and Jasper's door. "Alice? Jasper? May I come in?" Carlisle asked with only a hint of annoyance in his voice this time.

"Yes," Alice's said through the still closed door.

This time when he opened the door, there was no demolished bed nor trashed room. Alice was sitting on the bed clearly amused and not at all affected by Jasper. Jasper was leaning against their dresser, his arms crossed over his chest, with anger and annoyance plastered on his face.

"Son, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to Jasper.

"Trying to be," Jasper said honestly. "If she and Edward would stop singing that song," he added more quietly.

Edward, having seen nothing interesting had walked back to his room, when he heard Jasper's quiet muttering though he simply couldn't help himself. "This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because," he sang loudly.

Jasper growled low in his throat. He straightened up and started to head towards the door when he felt someone restrain him. He turned and glared at Carlisle, who had caught his arm.

"Easy son, you don't want to do anything that you'll regret," Carlisle said gently as he walked towards Jasper, keeping a firm grip on his son's arm.

"Oh I'm not going to regret taking one of my pillows and cramming it down his throat," Jasper growled.

"Jasper do you want to do that to me, too?" Alice whispered as she watched her mate.

"NO! No, I would never harm you my angel. I may get annoyed with you, but I would never ever harm you," Jasper said as he jerked out of Carlisle's grip and immediately went to sit beside Alice on the bed, taking her hand into his own. He stared uncertainly into Alice's golden eyes.

Alice smiled, withdrew her hands from his and wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed his cheek. She felt his arms wrap around her, and pull her closer. "I'm sorry, I won't sing it anymore. Forgive me?" she asked as she nuzzled Jasper's neck.

"Always," Jasper murmured against her hair.

Carlisle quietly left the room and walked down the hall to Edward's room. He knocked on the door and when he was invited in he gave his son a pointed look. "Behave and do not provoke him anymore," Carlisle told him.

"Fine," Edward sighed.

Carlisle left and closed the door behind him. He headed back to his study hoping he'd be able to finish his book in peace now that he was sure there would be no more singing.


	3. The Song that gets on Everybody's Nerves

**Title: The Song that gets on Everybody's Nerves**

**Author: Enelya**

**Series: 3- in the Testing Carlisle's Patience Series**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Summary: The Cullens kids unintentionally test Carlisle's patience.**

**Warning: Nope no spankings yet, but I have a feeling that's going to change.**

**A/N: Yes I'm doing the whole song again.**

*******************************

"**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes," he sang knowing it was grating on his brother's nerves. A few more times and he would consider him paid back.**

*******************************

**Carlisle groaned as he heard Jasper start the next round of singing. To make matters worse, he heard Rosalie and Emmett pull up. He shook his head and went back to his book. This was going to be a very long day indeed.**

*******************************

**Edward sat on his couch grinding his teeth at the annoying song. He considered singing the song Jasper hated in retaliation, but he had told Carlisle he wouldn't provoke Jasper. He heard Rosalie's car pull up and grinned. At least things were about to get interesting again.**

"**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes," Jasper belted out again once he heard Rosalie and Emmett arrive. He needed accomplices or at least someone else to annoy since Edward didn't seem to be reacting. **

**Alice shook her head. She didn't mind the song, but she wasn't going to help Jasper annoy Edward either. When she heard Rosalie and Emmett pull up she looked up at Jasper. "Maybe you should stop Jasper," she said softly.**

"**I'm not going to stop unless Edward asks me to," Jasper said and smirked at his mate.**

*******************************

**When Rosalie and Emmett pulled up and heard the song being belted out, Rosalie grinned. "Come on Emmett, let's go annoy Edward," she said with an evil glint in her eyes.**

"**Babe, we need to get our bed inside first. Edward can wait a minute. Besides we can sing it from here and he'll hear us just the same," Emmett said and grinned so his dimple showed.**

**Rosalie grinned widely and began to sing the song as loudly as she could from outside while she helped Emmett. He carried in the box springs while she carried the mattress. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."**

*******************************

**Carlisle marked the place in his book and put it down. He knew it wouldn't be long before Edward went after one of his siblings. He listened to Rosalie and Emmett sing as they carried their new bed upstairs. The only one who didn't seem to be singing was Alice. He didn't really blame Jasper. Edward did provoke him, but still this had gone on long enough. One of them was going to get hurt by the other if they didn't stop tormenting each other.**

*******************************

**Edward growled as not only Jasper sang, but Emmett and Rosalie joined in as well. He had hoped it was annoying to Rosalie as well, but it seemed he was alone in his dislike of that particular song. He paced his room as the singing continued.**

"**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes," Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sang loudly and in unison though a little off key. **

**Alice sat there and shook her head at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. She knew one of two things were going to happen. She had a feeling Carlisle's patience was wearing thin just as much as Edward's was and one of them was going to come into their room within the next few minutes, she wasn't quite sure who it was going to be though. **

**There was a knock on Alice and Jasper's door a moment later and everyone went quiet and stared at the door. Jasper called out this time. "Come in," he said quietly.**

**When the door opened Carlisle and Edward were both standing there. Edward looked at the three who were standing and ignored Alice since she hadn't been in on the singing this time. **

**Carlisle stared at the three who'd been singing and then included Alice and Edward in the look. "Alright you've had your fun. You've tormented each other enough with these odd collection of songs. I think you all need to stop. A bed has already been broken and angry words have been said. Enough is enough," Carlisle spoke calmly though they all could hear the anger in his tone.**

**Five heads looked down at the floor and didn't lift till Carlisle left the room. When they looked up, there was a devilish grin on each of their faces. "He just said he thinks we need to stop, not that we actually had to," Emmett said quietly. They all started laughing and began to think up something that would annoy their father and not each other this time.**


	4. Row, Row, Row your Boat into Trouble

Title: Row, Row, Row your Boat into Trouble

Author: Enelya

Dedication: This is for Carol who gave me the song. :D

Series: 4- in the Testing Carlisle's Patience Series

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Summary: The Cullens kids intentionally try test Carlisle's patience.

Warning: Nope no spankings yet. I thought it was going to happen this chapter but it didn't.

A/N: Yes I'm doing the whole song again.

***************************

It was quiet upstairs. A little too quiet, and for some reason it didn't sit well with Carlisle. Had he been too harsh? He opened his book once more, but couldn't seem to get pass the first page. He suddenly felt bad for scolding them, but they had broke a bed and Jasper actually threatened Edward with a pillow, but that had been in play he was sure of. Jasper would never harm any of his siblings. He was prepared to head back upstairs to apologize when he thought he heard it. It started off low at first, and then got louder. He sighed softly. *I should've known.* Carlisle thought to himself.

He sat there a minute to listen to which ones were singing and was surprised to hear that they were all singing. He opened his book and started to read when he realized they were doing a round robin of one song, so that none of them were singing the same words at the same time. He shook his head and ignored them. As long as they weren't tormenting each other he was happy.

***************************

"Ok guys let's do it again. Rosalie you first, then Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself last," Emmett said as he tried to get his siblings to cooperate.

"Uhm guys I really don't think it's our singing that bothers Carlisle. I'm pretty sure it's the fighting," Jasper said. Of course that didn't go over well with the others and he just got smacked with pillows for it.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream," each sang as soon as the one before them had completed the first verse. They sang for over an hour and still it didn't bring the desired effects.

"Ok I'm done. This is boring and that song is stupid," Rosalie said as she got up and stretched. She sauntered out of the room and down the hall towards her and Emmett's room.

Edward shook his head. "She really shouldn't have said that," he said and grinned at his siblings.

***************************

"Oh Rosalie get over it. We were just singing it. Why's it such a big deal now?" Edward asked not understanding his sister's logic sometimes.

"Because, I was helping to sing it. Now I'm not and it's a boring song," Rosalie grumbled as she sat on her and Emmett's bed with a scowl marring her face.

"It's not boring if we have fun with it Babe," Emmett said as he walked over, sat down next to Rosalie, put his arm around her and grinned. One thing he knew how to do was have fun. He rubbed his cheek on top of Rosalie's head trying to get her to give in.

"But I don't want to sing it anymore. That's the point," Rosalie growled as she pulled away from Emmett and glared at him.

The smile vanished from Emmett's face as his shoulders dropped and he looked away from all of them. He walked over to the others with his head down and heaved a sigh.

Edward and Jasper both growled at Rosalie. They didn't like to see their normally playful brother have his feeling crushed by anyone, Rosalie included. Edward grinned slightly at Jasper's mental plan and nodded at him. They began to advance humanly slow on Rosalie determined to tickle some sense into her.

Rosalie's eyes widened as she watched her brothers head towards her both with evil grins on their faces. She looked pleadingly at Emmett, knowing that it normally had her mate rushing to her side to protect her. A gasped noise of surprise sprang from her throat as she watched Emmett just grin as he watched his brothers advance on her. The boys were nearly upon her when she looked back and she shrieked knowing it would at least bring Carlisle up there to save her.

***************************

Rosalie's shriek made Carlisle look up from his book. *Oh now what.* he thought. He was normally very patient, but today his children were truly testing that patience. Carlisle marked where he was in his book, headed out of his office and upstairs to see what was going on now.

Edward and Jasper pounced at the same time onto Rosalie and were tickling her mercilessly when three short raps to the door made them stop quickly. They both looked at Rosalie while Alice looked at Emmett.

"Come on in Pops. We haven't broke anything this time," Emmett called jovially.

Carlisle walked in and raised his eyebrow at Edward and Jasper on the bed still crouched over Rosalie. "What are you two doing?" he asked more curious than anything.

"Rosalie needs to lighten up, so Jasper and I decided that she needed to be tickled," Edward answered as he looked back at his sister ready to continue the torture.

"I thought I told all of you to stop tormenting each other," Carlisle began as he glared at Jasper and Edward, who finally moved away from their sister and stood next to the bed.

"Now to be fair Pops, you didn't actually say we had to stop, just that it would be better if we did," Emmett said giving Carlisle a small grin.

"Emmett, all of you know what I meant. You just chose to twist my words so they were an advantage to you," Carlisle said as he watched the smile fade from Emmett's face. "This is your final warning, I will not tell you all to stop tormenting each other again," Carlisle said firmly his anger clearly showing through.

Jasper was the first to respond. "We'll stop," he said quietly as he began to send calming emotions towards everyone.

Carlisle felt himself calming and looked at Jasper knowing where the emotions were coming from. He nodded at his sensitive son and then looked at the rest. He watched the rest of them nod completely subdued at the scolding and turned to leave. As he headed down the hall he called over his shoulder, "If I have to come up here again because of you tormenting each other again, the consequences will not be pleasant."

Alice and Edward's eyes both widened at this. They both knew what Carlisle had in mind should they disobey this time.


	5. I love you, you love me but my patience

Title: I love you, you love me but my patience is gone.

Author: Enelya

Series: 5- in the Testing Carlisle's Patience Series

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Summary: The Cullens kids have finally pushed their father too far.

Warning: Ya'll knew this chapter was coming. Spankings in this chapter. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Yes, I'm doing the whole song again. Even though I hate it with a passion. *shudders* Also this is the last chapter guys. Thanks for sticking through it with me it was a fun little story to do. I hope you've all enjoyed it.

***************************

"I love you; you love me we're a happy family; with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me, too," Rosalie sang softly once all her siblings were out of her and Emmett's room. Emmett was still by the door not looking at Rosalie.

Emmett's eyes grew dark at the chosen song. He hated that song, and Rosalie knew that. "Rosalie, stop," Emmett barked as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Why? Edward and Jasper pounced on me and tickled me and you did nothing to stop them," Rosalie growled.

"You deserved it, Babe," Emmett said as he finally looked up at Rosalie. "Besides, Carlisle said to stop," he said after a few minutes.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah and has that actually stopped us before?" she asked.

"Not all the time, but he's angry with us and from the way Alice and Edward looked at each other, it isn't going to be pleasant if he comes up here again," Emmett told her.

***************************

Carlisle heard the complaining begin the minute he settled back in his office. He stood up, but stopped when he heard Emmett scolding Rosalie. He shook his head at Rosalie's words, the girl would never learn. He went back to his book. He was sure his threat and Edward and Alice's reaction would keep them all in line, for a while anyway. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that they would actually behave the rest of the day, just hopefully for more than an hour.

***************************

"I love you; you love me we're a happy family; with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me, too," Alice sang gently as she stared at Jasper lovingly.

"I love you, too. Now stop it. You know Emmett doesn't like it," Jasper said gently as he wrapped his arms around Alice and held his close tucking her head under his chin. "Besides, Carlisle will get angry and I know you've already seen what he'll do to us if we don't quit it," Jasper quietly reminded her.

A shudder ran through Alice. "Yeah one spanking was enough for me," she murmured quietly.

Jasper pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes with disbelief. "He's…he's going to spank us?" Jasper asked a little wide-eyed.

"If we don't stop then yes," Alice said quietly as she moved to snuggle into Jasper's arms again. She was stopped though and looked up into Jasper's curious gaze. "What?" she asked.

"You've only been spanked the one time you told me about?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah it's not something I want repeated," she said as she tried once again to melt into her husband's arms.

Jasper let her this time and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yes once was enough for me as well. I don't wish to repeat it either," Jasper stated quietly.

***************************

The song started again, but Carlisle smiled when he heard who was singing it and how it was being sung. The conversation that followed made him chuckle. Carlisle couldn't help himself from listening in further. Those two were probably the smartest at the moment. The upstairs went quiet and after a few minutes, Carlisle went back to his book.

***************************

"I love you; you love me we're a happy family; with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me, too," Edward sang as obnoxiously as he could. He knew his brother hated it and he knew what his father had in mind, but he forgot about it when he heard first Rosalie and then Alice sing it. Of course, he was oblivious to each of the conversations afterwards.

Emmett growled, but didn't say anything, it was payback for encouraging Rosalie to sing a song Edward hated earlier, and he knew it. He hated the song, since the first time he heard it sung on the kiddie show he had flipped to one day. There was just something about a big, purple, dinosaur singing it that creeped him out. He shuddered at the thought and then looked over at Rosalie with a smile. He knew what would rid his mind of that.

"What?" she snapped still annoyed with her mate.

"You wanna break in our new bed?" he asked, wiggling his eyes brows at her, already forgetting he was upset with her.

"NO!" everyone shouted from their respective rooms.

"Don't worry it wasn't going to happen anyway," Rosalie said. She was still a little put out about Emmett not protecting her from Edward and Jasper.

Emmett sighed at her response. He stood there a minute longer and then went down the hall to Edward's room. He banged on the door once and then went in. He walked over and flopped next to Edward on the couch.

"Hey be careful," Edward growled teasingly as he gave his brother a playful shove. "A bed already got broke today, you wanna add a couch to the list, too?" he asked as he chuckled at Emmett. He looked at his brother and saw how upset he looked. "Rosalie's still griping about you not protecting her?" he asked after reading Emmett's thoughts.

Emmett nodded and sighed heavily. "She hates me because I didn't stop you and Jasper, but she deserved it. Didn't she?" he asked as he looked at Edward.

"Of course she did," said a new voice from the doorway.

Emmett and Edward looked behind them and watched Alice and Jasper come in holding hands. The parked themselves in-between Emmett and Edward with Alice on Jasper's lap.

"She did deserve it and I would've joined, too, but Edward and Jasper were already there and it was fun to just watch," Alice chimed in with a grin on her face.

The others couldn't help but smile at the image of Alice helping to tickle Rosalie. The smile quickly faded from Emmet's face as he sighed heavily. "Yeah but now she's mad at me and I didn't even do anything," he grumbled.

"That's why you're in trouble you didn't _do _anything," Rosalie called out from down the hall.

Rosalie's words had their desired effect on Emmett and Alice was more than determined to go after her sister and struggled to get off her mate's lap. "Jasper let me go, I'm going after her this time," Alice growled as Jasper's arms wrapped around her delicate waist and anchored her firmly to him.

"I'm sorry my angel, but I can't do that. Carlisle would be quite unhappy with you and you know what that would entail don't you?" Jasper spoke gently into her ear. He felt her nod against him and loosened his hold lightly as she settled against him.

Emmett looked at the others unsure if he made the right decision earlier. "Maybe I should go…" he started and then was cut off by Jasper.

"You did alright Emmett. Don't worry. We got something to share with you. We know what the punishment will be, if Carlisle comes up here again," Jasper said and knew Rosalie would be able to hear him.

"Really? What is it?" Emmett asked as he turned and looked at his brother. His eyes widened when Jasper leaned over and told him very quietly, what the punishment would entail. "Rosalie won't like that," Emmett said normally.

"Won't like what? What's he going to do?" Rosalie asked suddenly from Edward's doorway.

The others ignored her. They knew Rosalie would pester them until they told her, but still they kept quiet even when she screamed her demand for them to tell her. They all got up and headed into her and Emmett's room. She followed them and sat with them when they sat on the bed. They all knew her scream would bring Carlisle in a few minutes. They weren't wrong.

***************************

The chorus of shouted No's made Carlisle shoot up out of his seat, until he realized about what they were shouting no. He was with the naysayers on this one. It was not something he wanted to hear either.

It went quiet upstairs for twenty minutes and just as he started to relax, he heard an ear-piercing scream. He had known it wasn't going to last, but couldn't they have at least given him an hour. Carlisle didn't even feel angry, he felt disappointed and disheartened. He had promised them unpleasant consequences but that didn't mean he had to like handing it out. Edward and Alice knew what was going to happen and most likely, his other children had wheedled the information out of them. He had thought it would keep them on their best behavior for at least one hour, apparently, he'd been wrong.

He picked up the book he'd been trying to read all day and put it back on the shelf. There wouldn't be any sense in trying to read it anymore today. Carlisle got up, left his office and headed upstairs to deal with his disobedient kids. They were all in Emmett and Rosalie's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. Scuffling, soft murmuring that he couldn't make out and muttered curses that he could hear ensued. He shook his head at the curses but ignored it. It was now completely quiet in the room and still no one had asked him to come in. "Am I to assume that by your silence, I am not welcome to come in?" he asked kindly.

"You can come in Pops," Emmett said in a very subdued voice.

Carlisle walked in and stared at his five children, who were all sitting on Rosalie and Emmett's bed. He walked over to a large leather wingback chair that sat in their room, picked it up, brought it over by the bed, sat it in front of his children and sat down. "We have a problem. I believe I told all of you that if I had to come up here again, that the consequences wouldn't be pleasant and I meant that. I assume that two of you know exactly what I mean if not all of you," Carlisle said as he watched their faces.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all nodded. Rosalie was the only one who looked confused.

"Ahh I see. Rosalie wasn't told because of the way she treated Emmett. Am I right?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone nodded, except Rosalie who glared. "We didn't do anything to make her scream, Pops," Emmett said as he looked up.

"You wouldn't tell me what he's going to do to us," Rosalie said in her defense. "They were telling Emmett, but when I asked they wouldn't tell me," Rosalie said as she looked at Carlisle hoping he'd take her side.

Carlisle was suddenly nervous. He shook his head and realized where the nervousness was coming from. He looked over at Jasper and gave him a knowing glance. "Jasper, you have no reason to be nervous son," Carlisle said gently as he tried to calm his son.

"I don't? I believe you are still going through with the intended punishment correct?" Jasper asked as he lifted his head to look at Carlisle.

"Yes I am, but…" Carlisle began.

"Then I believe I have every right to be nervous, but I will try to tone it down," Jasper said as he realized what he was doing.

"Thank you son. In addition, Rosalie, I believe they had a valid reason. Even though, they were tormenting you with it," Carlisle said as he looked at the rest, who bowed their heads at the mild rebuke.

"We're sorry Dad, but really Rosalie should've not been that way towards Emmett. She deserved getting tickled by Jasper and me," Edward spoke up.

"She didn't deserve to know either because she was harsh with him after getting tickled," Jasper added.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the way his kids took up for each other even if it was against Rosalie at the moment. He knew they would stick up for her at a moment's notice if she were being wronged by someone. "I understand that, but you were all told to stop tormenting each other am I correct?" Carlisle asked knowing they had all put the inevitable off long enough.

The five of them looked at each other and nodded.

"First of all I'm going to ignore the fact that you didn't tell Rosalie about the punishment. Edward and Alice had the right to share with the rest of you the information that they knew, if they didn't wish to share it with someone that was up to them. Alright, Rosalie, you'll stay here, Edward, you go to your room, Alice, to my room, Emmett, to my office and Jasper, I want you to follow me to your room," Carlisle said as he stood and put the chair back. Everyone filed out behind him to his or her designated room, while Rosalie sat there and glared.

"I don't think that's fair. They were tormenting me with the fact that they knew and I didn't. I don't see how fair that is," Rosalie complained as she watched Carlisle.

"Rosalie, I'm not talking to you at the moment. You're in enough trouble as it is without trying to heap more trouble onto your siblings," Carlisle said as he looked at her sternly.

Rosalie scowled and looked away. She heard the soft click of her door and when she looked back, she was alone.

***************************

Carlisle went out into the hall and saw that Jasper was waiting quietly by his door. "You could've gone in son, there was no need to wait on me," Carlisle told him as he placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You said I was to follow you in. I was just following your orders," Jasper said falling back on his military training.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He knew to argue would be futile. He walked into Jasper's room, knowing Jasper would follow him. Once in Jasper's room, Carlisle turned around and watched Jasper walk in quietly behind him and shut the door.

Jasper stood there with his back against the door and his head down. He wasn't sure what to do next. He saw another pair of shoes appear and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his father's golden colored eyes.

"Come on son, come sit down and talk with me a minute," Carlisle said as he put his arm around Jasper's shoulders and led him towards the bed.

He sat down next to Carlisle on the bed, his head bowed and his hands clasped on his lap. "I-I'm sorry," Jasper said softly

"What for?" Carlisle asked as he touched Jasper on the arm causing his son to look at him.

"For everything that happened today," Jasper said as he turned away.

"Jasper, look at me. You are not at fault for everything that happened today. To be fair, you were one of the better-behaved ones today. You did control you temper when Edward kept singing, although threatening to shove a pillow down your brother's throat lost you some points," Carlisle stated.

"I wasn't really going to do it," Jasper said.

"I know. You did defend your brother by ganging up on Rosalie with Edward, but there again, you did torment Rosalie," Carlisle continued.

"All we did was tickle her. We didn't hurt her, of course the way she was screaming you would've thought we were," Jasper said trying to defend himself.

"It's alright son and I know but for Rosalie it was tormenting. In addition, you continued to sing a song that you knew Edward hated after Alice asked you to stop. And before you say it I know that you did have Alice stop singing the song that Emmett hated, but you still had a hand in tormenting someone today," Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded. "I know and I'm sorry," Jasper said not sure if there was anything else he could say.

Carlisle nodded, placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright. Are you ready?" he asked, knowing full well what the actual answer would be.

"No, but I guess I have to be," Jasper said resigned to his fate.

"Unfortunately yes, come on son," Carlisle said as he went to help Jasper over his lap. He caught the incredulous look he was being given and asked, "Is there something wrong Jasper?

"You're going to do it the same way as last time?" Jasper asked. His mind flashed to all the stories that Emmett and Edward had told him.

"Yes, unless you'd prefer I do it another way," Carlisle asked wondering if he was going to be like Edward and Emmett and wanting to go over something else.

"No, I just thought…but Edward and Emmett had said…really like last time?" he finally asked confused about what he'd been told.

Carlisle watched and his lips twitched with amusement as Jasper tried to complete at least one sentence. "Yes son like last time, though it seems to me I'll have to have talk with your brothers about the stories they seem to have told you. Come on," Carlisle said patiently.

Jasper forced himself over his father's lap, but turned to look at him over his shoulder. "Please don't be angry with them," he said and then buried his head in his arms.

"I'm not, just curious," Carlisle said and then placed one hand on Jasper's back and raised the other.

A soft gasp escaped Jasper's throat at the first swat. It hurt just as much as it did last time. He sobbed quietly into his arms He did not intend to add to Carlisle's sorrow. He twitched slightly at a particularly hard swat and clenched his hands tighter as he gave a soft yelp. Suddenly he found himself up right and staring at his father perplexed. "Have I done something wrong?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at his son's question. He hadn't been very hard on Jasper giving him only ten total. "No Jasper, it's over with. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he noticed the stunned expression on his son's face.

"Yes sir, I'm fine," Jasper said as he leaned against Carlisle seeking comfort. When he felt the strong arms go around him, he wrapped his arms around Carlisle and softly said, "Thanks Dad."

If he could produce tears, Carlisle's eyes would've been bright with them. He'd been trying for so long to get Jasper to think of him as his father and not his superior. It seemed he had finally achieved that and it made him extremely happy.

Jasper was the first to pull away. "I'd better let you get to the others," he said quietly.

"Jasper, if you want me to stay I will," Carlisle stated.

"No, I'm ok. It's not fair to make the others wait," Jasper said as he smiled slightly.

Carlisle nodded. "You're right," he said as he stood up and headed for the door. He looked back at Jasper, "Alice will be in shortly," he said and then left the room.

***************************

Alice sat cross-legged on her mother and father's bed with her eyes closed. She could hear her father's footsteps coming down the hall and jumped up with her hands behind her back. She looked up a little surprised when she heard him knock on the door. "Uhm, you can come in," she said as she tilted her head. When Carlisle entered, Alice still looked at him puzzled. "Daddy, why would you knock? This is your room," she asked as he shut the door and made his way over to her.

"Yes it is, but I felt I should knock all the same," Carlisle said as he stared down at her with a small smile. He went over, sat on his bed, and watched as Alice flitted over and sat next to him. "Alice, I'm not really even sure if you deserve to be punished. The only thing you did was annoy Jasper with that song he didn't like and you did apologize to him for it. You did try to stop Jasper from annoying Edward and you refrained yourself from going after your sister when she hurt Emmett's feelings," Carlisle explained. He thought about it for several minutes and then shook his head. "No, in all good consciousness I can't punish you. You are free to go to your room my dear," Carlisle told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a small hug.

Alice melted into the hug and put her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you," she said, gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away. She looked at him a moment and said, "Don't worry you'll make the right decision with everyone."

"I hope so, now go on, Jasper's waiting on you," Carlisle said as he stood with her and gave her a light shove towards the door.

***************************

Alice bounded from the room and down the hall to her room. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Jasper standing there waiting for her. She shut the door and bounded over to Jasper, who gathered her into his arms. "Are you ok?" she asked as he lifted her up, carried her to the bed and sat down with her on his lap.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little sore," Jasper said and then kissed Alice on the tip of her nose.

Alice snuggled into her mate's arms. "We could go hunting so we don't have to hear the others," she said as she leaned back a little and looked up at him.

"We could, but I don't know if were allowed to leave our room. Carlisle didn't say we had to stay in here, but he didn't say we could leave it either," Jasper said as he glanced towards the door.

"I'll go ask he's coming down the hall now," Alice said as she jumped up from Jasper's lap and bounced over to the door. She opened it and peeked out just as Carlisle was prepared to go downstairs to his study. "Carlisle, could Jasper and I go hunting? We'd prefer not to hear the others be punished," Alice told him.

Carlisle nodded. "That's fine you two," he said and was about to add more when all three of them heard.

"I wanna go, too," Emmett called from the study.

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle proceeded down to the study and went in. Emmett looked at them all a little wide eyed unsure at first of what was going on. "So can I go with them, too? Afterwards I mean," Emmett asked as he flicked his eyes to first Carlisle and then to Jasper and Alice.

"Yes you can go as well Emmett," Carlisle said.

"We'll wait just inside the forest Emmett. We'll wait till you get there to hunt," Jasper said and then he and Alice turned, left the study and then the house. They raced out and into the woods where they said they would wait.

***************************

"Come sit down and talk to me son," Carlisle said as he sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Emmett to sit in the other, once Jasper and Alice were gone.

Emmett sat, stared at the floor and sighed heavily. "Look Pops, I know what you're gonna say. I shouldn't have started this whole mess with the beer song. It's just I like it. It's my fault Rosalie tore our bed apart. If I had just shut up like she told me then she would've never tore it up. When we got home, I shouldn't have encouraged her to sing that song that bugs Edward. I know he hates it, I figured I deserved the payback when he started singing the one I hate. I know I should've stopped Edward and Jasper from going after Rosalie it's just…" Emmett paused uncertain of what to say.

Carlisle heard the pause and began to speak before Emmett could continue. "Emmett, stop it. You are not at fault for everything that happened today. It's true the song you started with annoyed the girls but you weren't doing it deliberately. You were having fun and I believe that. As for it being your fault Rosalie tore your bed apart. No, that is definitely not your fault. Rosalie needs to learn to control her temper. I do agree though that you shouldn't have encouraged her to sing the one song and to be exact son, I believe you were singing it as well," he paused and raised an eyebrow at Emmett, who ducked his head and nodded slightly. "I thought so, but seeing as you both sang a song to annoy the other and you're ready to call it even on that account, I can let it go if Edward agrees to call it even as well," Carlisle told him.

"If I call it even, then neither of us is in trouble for annoying the other?" Edward asked suddenly from the doorway.

Carlisle looked over at him unsurprised by his appearance. "Yes I will let it go if you both agree that you're even," he told his "youngest" son.

The younger vampires stared at each other. _Come on Edward. If we both agree, we'll get a lighter punishment. _Emmett thought to his brother.

Edward smirked at the thought. He knew he could make this difficult on Emmett, but it would mean his own hide as well. Finally, he nodded. "We're even. Tell Jasper and Alice to wait for me, too," Edward said as he directed his request to Emmett. He looked over at Carlisle and then glanced at the door asking silent permission to go back to his room.

Carlisle nodded at Edward. "Go on son," he said. Once Edward was gone, he turned back to Emmett. "Alright, now that that is taken care of, the last part of your misdeeds was incorrect as well. As for what your brothers do, it is not your fault. They were angry with Rosalie for hurting your feelings. You have no control over how they act just as you have no control over how Rosalie acts. Going over everything Emmett and the fact that you and Edward came to terms on annoying each other, I'm not going to punish you," Carlisle told him finally.

Emmett looked at him surprised. "Really? Thanks Pops, but what about me encouraging Rosalie to sing?" Emmett asked as he stared at the ground and sighed.

Carlisle observed his son a moment and nodded. "I don't want you feeling guilty over it if you feel that was something you did wrong," Carlisle said as he reached over and placed a hand on Emmett's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze to gain his son's attention.

"I wouldn't feel right Pops. I don't think I'd feel right if the others got punished and I didn't," Emmett said as he looked up.

"Emmett, it doesn't matter what the others think or what happens to them. Do **you** feel you did something to warrant punishment?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I mean I encouraged Rosalie to sing to annoy Edward, too. I should at least be in trouble for doing that," Emmett said quietly as he stared down at his hands once more.

Making a decision Carlisle stood up and leaned against his desk. "Emmett, come here," he said as he beckoned his son to him.

Emmett stood up; his head hung down and shuffled over to the desk where his father stood. He went to bend over it knowing that's what normally happened. He was surprised when a hand to his shoulder stopped him. He stood and looked at Carlisle puzzled.

"No son," Carlisle said as he looked at him. "I'm not going to have you bend over the desk, not for this. I want you to turn around for one minute please," Carlisle said gently. When Emmett faced away from him with confusion, Carlisle landed one hard swat to his son's backside, and turned him back around. "You've been punished. Now go hunt," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

A large grin appeared on Emmett's face. "Thanks Pops," he said as he clapped his father on the shoulder.

"You're welcome Emmett," Carlisle said and watched his son charge out of the room and could hear him outside a moment later calling to the others. The smile left his face and he sighed softly, knowing he had two children left to deal with.

***************************

Edward sat on his couch and waited for his dad to come up. He heard Emmett run outside and knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Carlisle knocked at his door. He heard the knock upon his door a moment later and sighed. "You can come in," Edward said as he got up, leaned a hip against the back of his couch and folded his arms over his chest.

Carlisle walked in and shut the door behind him. He went to talk but was silenced by the hand Edward held up.

"Dad, look we both know what I did. I annoyed Jasper with a song, I annoyed Emmett with a song, which we called truce on and I tormented Rosalie with Jasper by tickling her," Edward said as he ticked off his offences on his fingers. "Alice and I both saw what was going to happen if we didn't stop and we each took our own path. I'd rather just get it over with if you don't mind," Edward said as he stared at the floor.

"Edward, look at me please," Carlisle said gently. He waited until he saw his son's golden eyes and said, "Yes, you did those things, but you were also annoyed by a song yourself and I'm proud that you kept your temper. I know it was hard." Carlisle patted Edward's arm and received a small smile.

"Thanks," Edward said quietly as he looked down at the floor.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment. "Let's," Carlisle started, but it was as far as he got. He watched as Edward halted him with his hand again, turned around and bent over the back of his couch. A sigh escaped Carlisle's lips as he walked over to Edward. He stood there a moment, hating what he was about to do as he did whenever he was in this position with any of his children.

Edward could hear every thought that went through his father's mind and tried to block him out. He hated that he put his father in this position, and that he could hear his thoughts the whole time. The harder he tried to block him, it seemed the harder it became. He finally felt the light touch to his back. He couldn't help the shudder that ran down his back. Seconds later, he felt his father's gentle hand stroke the entire length of his back and it calmed him as it always did.

"Shh, it's alright son. It'll be over before you know it," Carlisle said as he left the one hand at the small of Edward's back to provide comfort more than anything and raised the other. He brought it down with a resounding smack to his son's upturned backside.

Edward hissed loudly at that first swat. He clenched his fists to keep himself from grabbing his couch, and most likely destroying it. The next few swats brought a soft sob from his throat. He buried his head in the crook of his arms sobbed.

Carlisle felt guilty that he was the cause of the low, throaty sobs coming from his child, but he continued to lay several more swats down before he stilled his hand. He reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder. "Edward, come on. It's over," Carlisle said as he gave a gentle tug to Edward's upper arm.

Edward got up slowly and before he was standing straight, he found himself wrapped in his father's arms. He wrapped his arms around Carlisle and laid his head on his shoulder. His back shuddered with the sobs he was trying to control.

"Let it out son, stop trying to muffle them," Carlisle said as he rubbed his hand up and down Edward's back. He shook his head at Edward's stubbornness when he felt his son shake his head and listened to him continue to control his sobbing. Relief finally flooded through him a few minutes later when Edward suddenly gave in and began to sob quietly.

Ten minutes later, Edward began to push away. "I'm alright," he said as he began to turn away. He felt the hand touch his arm and looked back at his father.

"Are you?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Edward.

"Alright maybe not, but still the others are waiting for me," Edward said as he tried to pull away and found he was able to.

"Edward, if you aren't alright then…" Carlisle started.

"Carlisle, I'll be fine. I'm gonna go hunt with the others now," Edward said more frustrated now and was glad he wasn't called or pulled back again when he started towards the door. When he reached the door, he looked back and gave a small smile. "I promise, I'll be fine, but Rosalie's getting antsy," he said as he left the room.

Carlisle followed him from the room and watch as he stopped by Emmett and Rosalie's room, knocked, whispered something he couldn't hear to Rosalie when she cracked the door open and then raced downstairs and outside. He knocked on the door and waited for his daughter's response.

***************************

Rosalie had just shut the door and when she heard the knock a moment later, she sighed. Everyone was gone hunting presumably, but she knew better. At least they were trying to provide her with some privacy, even with the way she acted. She sighed as she looked at the door. "If I don't say come in, will you just go back to your office and not punish me?" she asked.

Carlisle chuckled softly at her response. "No, I'm sorry Rosalie but you know I can't do that. I'm coming in," Carlisle said as he opened the door. He walked in, saw Rosalie sitting on her bed, head down, and saw a large sigh emit from her. He walked over to the bed, sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Alright my little Rosebud we need to talk about your temper today," Carlisle said after a moment.

"Can't we just call us all even? I tortured them, and they tortured me. I'd say that was even," Rosalie said as she tilted her head up to look at Carlisle.

"No Rosalie. Let's go over your wrong doings today shall we? You got angry with the boys when they didn't stop singing and tore apart your bed. When you came home, you heard what was going on in the house and decided to annoy your brother as well making the situation worse. When the others tried to get you to sing with them and join in on the fun, you turned on Emmett and hurt his feelings. That's why Jasper and Edward came after you. Yes, they should know better and yes, they were punished for it. Now you also sang a song that you know Emmet doesn't like and proceeded once again to hurt his feelings. I'd say out of everyone today you racked up the most impressive list," Carlisle explained to her.

"I know, and I know we've talked before about my temper but, I was provoked today. I had every reason to get angry with all of them today, well except for Alice," Rosalie said as she pulled away from her father's arm that was still around her. She looked at him hurt and angry.

It was for this reason he chose to punish Rosalie last. She could argue for hours before seeing that she deserved to be punished. He wasn't about to allow it this time. She had stewed in this room long enough without having a few more hours to try to make her way of thinking seem right. "Yes you did, but they had their reasons to get angry with you and that doesn't excuse any of you from what you did," Carlisle told her.

"Well if it doesn't excuse any of us then why did you let Edward and Emmett off for annoying each other? That hardly seems fair to the rest of us," Rosalie complained as she jumped up.

"Rosalie, how I punished the rest of you siblings is none of your concern. You should be worried about yourself. Now as we have covered everything you've done today, I think it best we get your punishment over with. Come here," Carlisle said as he reached forward to snag his daughter. He wasn't surprised when she backed away.

"No, this isn't fair," Rosalie said as she took another step back.

"What isn't fair Rosalie? You think that fair is you're the only one who isn't punished while the others were?" Carlisle asked, as he stood ready to retrieve his daughter if necessary.

"Alice and Emmett weren't punished," Rosalie stated as she retreated backwards a few steps.

Carlisle advanced on Rosalie as he spoke. "I already told you Rosalie, how I discipline any of the others is none of your concern. You're just stalling now and trying to avoid being punished," Carlisle said as he continued to advance upon his daughter. As Rosalie tried to race past him, he snagged her arm quickly. "No, Rosalie, you are not running from me, we are doing this," he said as he led her back over towards the bed. He could feel her digging her heels in and had to tug on her arm more than once.

Once they were back at the bed, Carlisle sat down and swiftly had Rosalie over his lap. He watched both hands fly back to cover her backside. Out of all his kids, she was the only one that ever did this. He shook his head as he captured both in one hand and move them out of his way. "Rosalie, I hope after this, you will learn to control your temper," Carlisle said and with that he smacked his free hand down on Rosalie's backside producing a loud yell from her.

Rosalie yelped loudly as the swats rained down on her backside. She tried to twist and turn out of the way of every swat, but wasn't able to. She yelled and screamed angrily at first, but as the swats continued to rain down, she finally buried her head in her arms and sobbed brokenly.

Carlisle landed one final swat and stopped. He released Rosalie's hands and began to ease her up into a sitting position. She clung to him when he pulled her into his arms and he began to stroke her hair as he soothed her. "Shh my little Rosebud, it's alright," Carlisle said softly as he held his daughter close.

Rosalie laid against Carlisle's shoulder and cried tearlessly. She wrapped her arms around him tighter as though she were trying to get even closer than she already was. Feeling the gentle stroking of her hair calmed her after a while and she stopped crying. Her arms remained fully wrapped around Carlisle though.

He had no intention of leaving anytime soon as he heard Rosalie's crying slowly subside. Carlisle laid his head on top of Rosalie's as he continued to stroke her hair and whisper soothingly to her. They sat that way for more than half an hour.

It was Rosalie who pulled away first and looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" Carlisle asked as he cupped her chin in his palm and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that I was kinda hoping the others would've waited for me. I know that with all the time that's passed that the most likely didn't," Rosalie said as she looked at her father.

"Well then you can just go with your mother and I when she gets home. How does that sound?" he asked.

"You could still go with us," Edward suddenly said from the other side of Rosalie's door.

Rosalie looked up surprised, got up and went over to the door. She opened it and stared at Edward. "You waited for me?" she asked.

"I told you we would. Are you ok?" Edward asked as he looked at her.

"I'm getting there," she answered honestly.

"Do you need us to wait longer?" he asked.

Rosalie turned and looked at Carlisle. "Is it okay if I go?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded. "If you want to," Carlisle said and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she walked over and gave Carlisle a hug. She turned around and walked over to Edward and said, "Let's go hunt."

***************************

It was an hour later when Carlisle heard the familiar sound of his wife's car driving up the road. He was never so glad to hear Esme's car drive up several minutes later and went downstairs to meet her. He felt like he was the one in need of comfort after the day he had had. Carlisle had just reached the living room when Esme came in.

"How was your day?" Esme asked as she breezed through the door with several bags upon her arms.

"Don't ask," Carlisle answered as he relieved her of some of her bags even though she was quite capable of carrying all of them herself. They headed upstairs, unloaded the bags in their bedroom and then wrapped their arms around each other.

"I already did," Esme said with a small smile. She pulled back and stared up into her husband's face.

Carlisle placed his hands on each side of his wife's face and said, "I know. Let's just say it was a very long day." He looked at her lovingly as he rubbed her nose with his and then kissed her fully on the lips while he still held her face in his hands.

"That bad huh? Well just answer me this one thing?" She asked as she smiled when they pulled away.

"I will do my best," Carlisle said as he smiled and stared into her eyes as his hands moved from her face and he draped his arms around her neck.

"How did the bed outside get broke?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled and said, "That's not my story to tell."

**- THE END -**


End file.
